


Seafood

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Cliche, Complete, F/M, Food, Implied Het, Innuendo, M/M, Non-Canonical Relationship, One Shot, Talking, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: English surf and turf, what could go wrong ?





	

“What Quince you make seafood for everyone else, but make yourself a steak ?”

“Heh, well, you know what they say; do something too much and you get sick of it.”

“Funny, I’ve never had that problem.” Corkoran glanced from the paella to Pine with a perfectly innocent expression. In the last six months if he hadn’t managed to find a man the thought of Pine had served him well. Damn pretty thing regardless of suit or chef’s coat. Still, God bless the chief for thinking to check on Pine’s ribs during the ride to hospital. Some light bruising, of course, but gorgeous all the same.

“Well, we all know Corky’s a special case. Right, Corks ?”

“Of course, Chief. There’s no snowflake like me.”

“I wonder if he’s shaped all funny, then.” Frisky stage whispered to Tabby, ever subtle those two.

Thankfully, Jed brought the topic back to food. “So, Thomas did you catch all this yourself or did you have help ?”

“I caught most of it, but Danny helped." Pine admitted and rubbed the back of his neck.

Oh, look, the big, strong hero was all flustered by a question from the pretty damsel. Gag him with a vagina and call it a day. How was Roper not noticing this romantic cliche bullshit ? It was ripped straight from the pages of an airport novel. And Roper said he was blinded. No, he was seeing perfectly clearly. Roper thought he was the one-eyed king when in reality he was the blind man being coaxed to the edge of a cliff by an all too convenient tree. If he had any say at all in the matter that tree was going to get chopped down first. Actually, mm, the chopping could wait until after a few more bowlfuls of paella. Gorgeous and an amazing cook, why did Pine have to be so adamant that he was straight ? It was a waste of perfectly tasty English roots.


End file.
